¿A quién engañas?
by 0-kimiko-sand-0
Summary: Lo que resulta cuando hay un matrimonio por obligación no se disfruta, llega otra persona en su vida y el verdadero engaño resulta ser el matrimonio, nada más que un papel que los une y la de dar una buena impresión ante sus pueblos.[GxS]


**Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste...**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_El comiénzo un día como cualquier otro, despertó una persona como cualquier otra, una persona que una vida rutinaria, insípida, monótona, al menos eso le parecía a la gente que habitaba su pueblo, sólo que no todos los secretos son a voces._

Era temprano en la mañana, el joven comenzaba a levantarse de sus amargas pesadillas, miró a su costado y vió a la que desgraciadamente se hacía llamar su esposa quién se encontraba aún profundamente dormida, a lo que el le mostraba indiferencia al fin y al cabo, esa mujer que se encontraba a lado suyo era su esposa, solo por obligación de parte de su familia, quienes no podían imaginar a un señor kazekage en los eventos familiares y sin compromiso aún, puesto que era el único kage que no había contraido matrimonio, sus hermanos le escogieron una prometida, a claro, nadie se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a él su opinión, nadie sabía que antes de que "esa" mujer llegase a su vida ya exsistía alguien más, aún así no dejaría de verla solo por encontrarse casado.

Ya había llegado la hora de comenzar su día, perezosamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño, omitiendo un saludo a su esposa quién se acababa de despertar, ya no se molestaba con él puesto que en raras ocasiones él le dirigía la palabra.

El joven tomó su toalla y abrió la válvula del baño, se despojó de su ropa y lentamente se metió a la ducha, sacudió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para lograr despertarse por completo, salió de la ducha, tomó su ropa y se vistió rapidamente para luego bajar a desayunar un café acompañado de un trozo de pan, mientras pensaba en la monotonía que vivía dentro de su casa y recordar que debía cumplir con su jornada laboral casi durante todo el día, bueno, no todo el día de hecho se suponía que el debería de estar en casa a las 6:00 de la tarde, pero siempre llegaba al rededor de las 11:00 de la noche pues tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer o...Alguien importante a quién ver.

_Justo a las 6:00 de la tarde todos los días el kazekage se encerraba en su oficina a "trabajar", pero la realidad era otra, concentraba su chackra y arena al rededor de todo su cuerpo fijaba su mente en un punto exacto a cientos de kilómetros de su oficina, para ser exacta en Konoha y si quieren que sea aún más exacta, en una habitación donde se encontraba una mujer ya casada, de hecho en la misma situación que él, ambos buscándo el anhelado cariño que no poseían lo cuál no era muy difícil estando cerca uno del otro._

Ese día, como era de esperarse, se dirigió al lugar de siempre y ahí se encontraba ella, el caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, depositó un beso en su mejilla y se sentó en el suelo junto a la silla donde estaba ella, el joven tomó la delicada mano de la kunoichi para ponerla entre las suyas, la miró profundamente a los ojos, y así pasaron el tiempo, como si no hbiese nada ni nadie que importára.

-Sakura...-dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-¿Si?- Contestó sin siquiera parpadear

-Te quiero- le dijo abiertamente, por supuesto él solo solía ser así con ella

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron dulcemente, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, Sakura llevó la comida hasta la recamara, pues Gaara no podía ir a la planta baja de casa y arriesgarse a ser visto.

-Ya traje la cena- dijo la chica mostrándole a jinchuriki una dulce sonrisa

-Dejame ayudarte- dijo el kazekage mientras le tendía una mano

El pelirrojo se apresuró a socorrer a la kunoichi, poniendo los platos en la mesa donde senaban a diario desde hace ya seis meses.

-Me gusta como cocinas- argumento Gaara mientras comía

-Claro, es lógico, mi madre me enseñó a cocinar, además desde que ella falleció me hago cargo de mi misma-

-Hem, lo siento no debí haber mensionado eso sabiendo que...-

No, no te preoupes esó pasó hace ya mucho tiempo casi está olvidado- Contestó la pelirrosa dibujando una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro

-De acuerdo, sabes me estoy comenzando a sentir mal por esto-

-Por favor no empieces con eso de nuevo, no- dijo Sakura terminando de comer

-Es que, Naruto fué mi unico amigo, no es justo que le haga esto...con "su" esposa- terminódiciendo el pelirrojo bajando el tono al igual que la mirada

-¡Gaara! tu bien sabes que mi matrimonio está en la misma situación que el tuyo, tu no amas a Matsuri! es un simple papel lo que los une me lo dijiste mil veces antes!-decía Sakura mientras alzaba la voz cada vez más- y yo estoy en la misma situación con Naruto, el es como un hermano, para nada lo veo como mi marido ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es dormir junto a alguién que ves como tu hermano? ¿lo sabes? esto llega al punto de que el piensa que soy virgen y me quiero quedar así el resto de mi vida, pero no, no es así! por que estoy con tigo!- dijo Sakura bastante furiosa

Ante la reacción de la pelirrosa Gaara quedó completamente helado, pues el no sabía lo que ella pensaba realmente, jamás había mencionado nada parecido antes, ni siquiera acercado

-Baka! no lo entiendes! te amo! a ti, ¿Qué tan dificil podría ser comprender dos simples palabras? te amo-

Después de haber dicho eso la chica se fué a sentar sobre la cama y casi al instante comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre las sabanas, esto hizo que el chico se sintiera muy mal, la verdad no debió haber dicho eso, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, después la abrazó y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Perdón, se que todo lo que dijiste antes fué verdadero, cada palabra lo sé me duele saber que no puedo estar contigo siempre, me duele tener que separarme de ti más de medio día y lo que más me duele es no poder tenerte, besarte frente al mundo, no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo- le dijo a la kunoichi mientras dormía

Luego de eso, la acomodó en su cama lentamente y de una manera delicada, le colocó una manta encima para que no tuviese frío, después de eso se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para marcharse puesto que ya era bastante tarde y las sospechas se podrían dar a lugar en cualquier momento.

Justo en el momento que giraba la perilla de la puerta, la chica despertó.

-eh ¿Ya te vas?- dijo la chica mientras se pasaba la mano sobre los ojos

-Si-

-Quedate un rato más, por favor- le dice al chico mientras se levanta

-Pero, ya va a llegar Naruto y si me ve contigo...-

-No, el se fué de viaje a el país de la roca, esta semana es de nosotros- le dice la pelirrosa mientras sonríe y cierra la puerta.-

-Y ¿Qué pasará con los de la arena?- dijo el ex jinchuriki

- Les dices que estubiste ocupado revisando papeles importans, o ya se te ocurrirá algo.- dice Sakura mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Bien-

Minutos después, como muchas de las noches anteriore, gemidos, palabras lasivas y sus nombre inundaron la habitación por cada rincón.

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure, ocurría una emergencia, una lluvia inesperada había arrasado con la mayor parte de la población, Baki y cuatro Anbus más tenían más de media hora tocando la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, cómo no vieron reacción alguna se dispusieron a derrivar la puerta, pero su asombro creció al ver que el líder de la aldea no se encontraba ahí, los anbu y Baki registraron toda la habitación en busca de una pista sobre donde podría estar, al no encontrar nada, los anbu fueron a avisarle a su "querida" esposa.

Antes de que ella llegara, Baki decidió seguir inspeccionando la habitación, al abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio encontro algo parecido a una carta manchada de tinta en su mayor parte lo único que se lograba distinguir era _"me encanta tu piel blanca, y aún más tus hermosos ojos jade"_

-Esa no parece ser la descripción de su verdadera esposa...Gaara, en que estarás metiendote- dijo Baki con una voz muy baja

-¿De que habla Baki sama?- preguntó Matsuri, quién había llegado dos segundos antes de lo dicho

-De esto- le da el papel a la puta, digo a matsuri- lo siento

-bueno.._"Ya me lo esperaba no me sorprende"-_ pensó Matsuri

-La encontraremos, y Gaara va a tener que tomar sus responsabilidades como tal y va a parar es jueguito- dijo Baki dandoles ordén a los anbus de investigar- ¡Buesquen por cada rincon del planeta! a todas las mujeres con esas caracteríasticas, que su juego va a caer más pronto de lo que creen-

-Pero, ¿usted cree que sería apropiado?- replicó matsuri

-Es su esposo, debería mostrarle respeto no cree?- dijo Baki

-Como sea-

-Bien, ya me oyeron, están asignados a esta misión secreta!, ahora vayan- dijo Baki señalando a los Anbus- _"Podrás ser mi alumno pero jamás vas a deshonrar el nombre de la aldea con tus juegos infantiles, te voy a atrapar lo juro! entonces te exterminaré"_

**Bueno, ojalá se hayan dadocuenta, pero en este fic trato de demostrar como las personas que antes fueron leales hacia una persona cambian por el poder, y como los grandes mandatarios escondes sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a la gente.**

**En el fic se darán situaciones muy parecidas a la realidad contemporanea respecto al tema cuando los engaños son el verdadero matrimonio.**

**Espero les haya gustado me despido.**


End file.
